


Waiting for Instruction

by orphan_account



Category: Fargo (2014)
Genre: Blow Jobs, M/M, Trapped In A Closet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-09
Updated: 2014-05-09
Packaged: 2018-01-24 03:54:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1590737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Lorne and Lester end up getting distracted while hiding evidence at his house. While they’re having sex on Lester’s bed, they hear Mr. Numbers and Mr. Wrench break in to search the place. They go hide in the closet, except Lorne decides to keep going. At first, Lester’s just like "Are you CRAZY," but then he starts getting really into it and making so much noise that Lorne has to muffle him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Waiting for Instruction

**Author's Note:**

  * For [CarnivorousMoogle](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CarnivorousMoogle/gifts).



> A birthday present for the-moogle-of-your-nightmares on tumblr.

“Do you have a lockbox or a safe, Lester?”

“I have a safety deposit box under my bed.”

“Show me.”

Lester leads Lorne up the stair to his (and Pearl’s) bedroom. It’s pretty much the only room he hasn’t moved things around or that the police haven’t picked apart. It looks pretty much exactly the same as it did the night she died. 

“Well?”

Lester’s reluctant to move anything now, not when everything is perfectly preserved.

But Lorne looks like he’s getting impatient with him, so he drops to his knees and shuffles forward, hand blindly searching for the metal box.

“Ouch!” Lester cries. 

He found the box alright. He pulls it out and hands it to Lorne.

“What’s the combination?”

“4-8-15-16-23-42.”

Lorne punches the number into the mini keypad and lifts the lid. There’s a small wad of cash, a diamond ring, and a few letters tied up in a purple ribbon. Lorne deposits the police pictures of himself on that damn security camera and locks the safe back up. He hands it back to Lester, who is still kneeling on the floor like he’s waiting for instruction.

“That’s a good place for you, Lester.”

Lorne sits down on the bed mere inches from Lester. Lester’s face reddens. Lorne’s talked this way before to him, and he’s not quite sure what he’s supposed to do about it. He likes dirty talk, but Lorne always takes it to a whole other level.

“Yeah?” he asks timidly.

Lorne half smiles. Playing with Lester is so much fun.

“Yeah. Why don’t you come over here and take care of me, for a change?”

Lester gulps. They’re in his bedroom. The bedroom he and Pearl shared for twenty-some years. Where little to no sex ever took place, but that doesn’t matter because it’s still his (their) room, and it would be _wrong._ So wrong. But Lorne’s done so much for him. And he kind of wants to do it, just because he’s a little bit curious and a little bit sad and a little bit lonely.

But his body makes the decision for him because the next thing he knows is that he’s moving those last few inches to kneel between Lorne’s legs.

“That’s a good boy, Lester,” Lorne says, gently running his fingers through Lester’s short hair. “Do you know what you’re gonna do next?”

Lester’s words feel all jumbled inside of him, so he nods and carefully brings his hands up to undo Lorne’s button and zipper. He hesitates when he sees Lorne’s underwear bulging out at him, but he takes some deep breaths and pulls the waistband of his underwear down to reveal Lorne’s hard dick.

“Keep going. Just like that,” Lorne encourages.

It doesn’t take a mind reader to figure out what Lester likes in bed. Pay him some attention, administer praise and encouragement, dole out some gentle touches, and he’s putty in Lorne’s hand. Lester has got to be his new favorite toy.

And when Lester puts him in his mouth, Lorne knows he’s a goner. Lester’s not what you’d call a “pro,” but he certainly tries very hard. It probably comes from the wife who never gave a fuck about him. He can see it quite clearly: Lester trying to woo her, Pearl ignoring him, Lester always doing what _she_ wants in bed because he wants to please her, Pearl coming and not even remotely doing anything to return the favor…Not anymore. Lorne is always grateful to those who take the time and effort to get him, and he always returns the favor. It’s just manners, really.

So Lester runs his lips up and down his cock, and Lorne caresses his cheeks because Lester loves it so much, but good things can never last because there’s the sound of a door opening down stairs and unsubtle sound of feet. Lester pulls off and looks up at him in horror.

“What do we do?”

“Closet,” Lorne commands.

And the next thing he knows, Lester’s pushing himself to the back wall behind the clothes, and he hears Lorne prop something up under the doorknob so whoever is outside won’t be able to get in…hopefully.

“I thought you said they were here?” Mr. Numbers grumbles.

There’s silence, but Lester can only assume Mr. Wrench is signing angrily back.

“How is this suddenly _my_ fault?”

Lester holds his breath, but whatever Mr. Wrench said seems to calm down Mr. Numbers.

“Fine, fine. We’ll check the basement. That’s where he killed her anyway.”

Lester gulps.

There’s the sound of heavy footfall, of people on the stairs, and then the basement door opens. Lester can’t hear anything after that. His heart is going a million miles a minute. 

Lorne puts his hand on Lester’s shoulder, and Lester nearly jumps a foot in air.

“Ah, jeez!”

“Keep your voice down.”

“Right, right. You just scared me is all.”

Lorne’s response is to press his lips to Lester’s, just to fluster him a little bit more.

“We really-we really shouldn’t.”

“Oh, but I think we should.”

Lorne reaches down and cups Lester in a warm, firm palm. Lester lets out a little squeak. Lester’s biting his lips by the time Lorne’s opening his button and lowering his zipper.

“We’re gonna get caught. They might still be in the house!”

“Keep your voice down.”

“I-I _can’t_ if you keep touching me like that.”

“Alright, then let’s get back to what we were doing before we were interrupted.”

Lester debates for a few seconds before dropping back down to his knees. This’ll be the only way he won’t let worried noises escape his mouth. His mouth will be too full to do anything but take it. 

Lorne is less gentle this time, and Lester supposes it has something to do with the trill of being caught. It’s not something he himself had ever tried, and he certainly doesn’t want to try it again. Not after learning how terrified he feels. It’s insane to think that all four of the people in his house—including himself—is a murderer. Lester tries not to whine at the thought.

“Come on, Lester. I can’t do all the work here.”

So he tries to use more suction, and he attempts to use his hands, but he also wants to use his hands on himself because he really wants all of this to be over. It’s too nerve-wracking, too thrilling.

And he’s just so goddamn nervous that he doesn’t even know what to do with his hands. So half the time they’re on Lorne and half the time they’re on his own dick. He feels like he’s literally vibrating with fear and sexual tension. But Lorne looks completely at ease, like this is something he does all the time. Lester lets out another whine because it’s really all too, too much.

“Keep still,” Lorne warns. 

It’s the only notice he gets before Lorne shoves inside his mouth and comes down his throat and across his lips, and Lester hopes that none go into his hair because that’s mortifying to think about, but it doesn’t stop him from bringing himself off as Lorne watches. Then finally, finally, _finally_ he comes too. He’s never felt so messy in his life. Come on his hands and face and mouth. He probably looks like a porn star.

It’s then that Lester hears the front door slam shut again and lets out a sigh of relief. Hearing the door close is more of a relief than the orgasm he just had. God, that was fucked up. But isn’t everything fucked up right now?

Lester stands back up on shaky legs.

“You’re gonna need to shower before we go back out,” Lorne instructs.

Lester goes to scratch his nose—an old nervous habit—and his fingers come away covered in come.

“Definitely.”

Lorne opens the closet door, and Lester takes a deep breath. He hadn’t realized how stuffy it had been in there. 

Lester doesn’t even care as he takes his clothes off in front of Lorne. He doesn’t have very many scruples left, he realizes. But there’s not much left to do about it but hurry up and shower. He and Lorne have a lot to do.


End file.
